


Political Studies

by bucksexual



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dick Pics, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucksexual/pseuds/bucksexual
Summary: Alexander: [dick-pic.jpeg]Alexander: FUCK WRONG GROUPCHAT





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> ships are gonna be slow, but we'll get there

**Today** ,  _ 10:32pm _

 

**Washington** has created a chat

 

**Washington** has added  **Aaron, Adrienne, Alexander, Angelica, Charles, Elizabeth, George, Hercules, James, John, Gilbert, Margarita, Samuel,** and  **Thomas** to the chat!

 

**Washington** has named the chat: ‘ **Political Studies** ’

 

**Washington** : Hello students! I know most of you are sleeping in preparation for the first day of school tomorrow, but hopefully you will see this in the morning. I am Mr. Washington, your political studies teacher. I will be using this online chat to send out reminders and homework for my class. I look forward to seeing you all tomorrow! Best Wishes - G.Wash

 

\--

 

**Political Studies**

 

**Today** ,  _ 3:24am _

 

**Alexander** :  _ [dick-pic.jpeg] _

  
  


\--

  
  


**Political Studies**

 

**Today** ,  _ 3:55am _

 

**Alexander** : FUCK WRONG GROUPCHAT

 

\--

 

**Political Studies**

 

**Today** , _ 8:07am _

 

**Margarita** : MY EYES

 

**Margarita** : MY VIRGIN EYES

 

**Margarita** : WHY

 

**Margarita** : OH GOD WHY

 

**Elizabeth** : Peggy what is wrong

 

**Margarita** : SCROLL UP TO LAST NIGHT

 

**Margarita** : SOMEBODY SENT A DICK PIC

 

**Elizabeth** : Jesus H christ!!

 

**Elizabeth** : I did not need this today

 

**Samuel** : I just opened the pic in front of my very religous mom who now thinks I’m gay

 

**Samuel** : So

 

**Samuel** : Yeah

 

**Margarita** : Sam???

 

**Samuel** : Yea

 

**Margarita** : Oh my poor innocent freshman baby Sam,, why did you open a file labeled ‘dick pic’ in front of your mom??

 

**Samuel** : I didn’t read the file name

 

**Samuel** : But I guess I’ll start doing that now

 

**Elizabeth** : SAM SAW A DICK

 

**Elizabeth** : OH MY GOD

 

**Elizabeth** : HE IS TOO YOUNG

 

**Margarita** : You are three years older than him

 

**Elizabeth** : Yes but that is three years of getting dick pics that he doesn’t have

 

**Margarita** : You’ve only seen like two more dicks than him

 

**Samuel** : Why are we still discussing this

 

**Samuel** : Not only in a groupchat with people who I’ve never met

 

**Samuel** : But also with our TEACHER

 

**Margarita** : He’s gonna see the dick pic he might as well learn about how many each student has seen

 

**Gilbert** : jgdsdfoasyfshjnc

 

**Gilbert** : alex

 

**Gilbert** : why must you send such pictures 

 

**Margarita** : You’re asking me

 

**Gilbert** : yes

 

**Adrienne** : It’s an expression, Laf

 

**Gilbert** : ohhhh

 

**Adrienne** : Yeah

 

**Adrienne** : Also

 

**Adrienne** : WTF

 

**Alexander** has changed his nickname to **Alex**!

 

**Alex** : I’m sorry.

 

**Margarita** has changed her nickname to **Peggy**!

 

**Elizabeth** has changed her nickname to **Eliza**!

 

**Peggy** : YOU

 

**Peggy** : YOU DID THIS TO ME

 

**Alex** : I’m s o r r y

 

**Peggy** : Sorry doesn’t give me my innocence back

 

**Samuel** : Peggy, you weren’t innocent before you saw the picture

 

**Peggy** : BUT YOU WERE

 

**Aaron** : What. The. Fuck.

 

**Alex** : BURR DONT READ UP

 

**Aaron** : Too late.

 

**Aaron** : Alexander what the actual shit

 

**Alex** : oh my god

 

**Alex** : i want to die

 

**John** : not bad @Alex

 

**Alex** : <MNBSEW:Q

 

**Eliza** : JOHN

 

**John** : just speaking the truth

 

**Angelica** : “Wrong groupchat” what other groupchat were you sending this too, @Alex

 

**Alex** : That is classified information

 

**Hercules** : He was going to send it too a chat with me, john, and laf so we could compare dick sizes

 

**Adrienne** : You??? Were??? Going??? To??? Send??? Laf??? A??? Dick??? Pic???

 

**Gilbert** has changed his nickname to **Lafayette**!

 

**Lafayette** : You’re just jealous I get more dicks than you do

 

**Adrienne** : LAF

 

**Eliza** : Why are we still talking about it

 

**Eliza** : School starts in ten minutes

 

**James** : I’m skipping because I’m #toocoolforschool

 

**Thomas** : He has the flu

 

**James** : They didn’t need to know that

 

**Hercules** : Ur in this class James??

 

**James** : We signed up together

 

**Hercules** : We did??????????????????????????

 

**James** : You and Alex were drunk

 

**Hercules** : Oh

 

**James** : Jfc

 

**Thomas** : @Alex whose leg is in the back

 

**Alex** : nobodys

 

**Thomas** : I can see a leg

 

**Alex** : Theres no leg

 

**John** : It’s mine

 

**John** : The leg is mine

 

**Alex** : JOHN

 

**Peggy** : I’m about to walk into a classroom, look at somebody for the first time, and know what their dick looks like

 

**Eliza** : Oh my god

 

**Eliza** : I know what his dick looks like, but not his face

 

**George** : ALL I WANTED WAS TO LEARN ABOUT POLITICS

 

**George** : NOW I HAVE A DICK PIC

 

**Charles** : Idk sounds like a pretty good trade off

 

**Charles** : Wait

 

**Charles** has changed his name to **Charlie**!

 

**Charlie** : @Alex is ur last name Hamilton??

 

**Alex** : yes

 

**Charlie** : I WAS IN UR KINDERGARTEN CLASS   
  


**Charlie** : AND YOUR BOYSCOUT TROOP

 

**Charlie** : AND NOW IM SEEING YOUR PENIS

 

**Samuel** : #relationshipgoals

 

**Charlie** : /SAMMY/ SAW UR DICK??????

 

**Charlie** : HES 14

 

**Samuel** : And a half

 

**Charlie** : STILL

 

**Alex** : Oh my god

 

**Alex** : A fourteen year old saw my dick

 

**Alex** : I can’t live with that

 

**Washington** : Hello students! Just a reminder that class starts in three minutes! Please don’t be late on the first day! Best wishes - G. Wash

 

**Alex** : . . .

 

**Alex** : Do you think he saw

 

**Hercules** : Nah he would’ve done something if he saw

 

**Thomas** : I want him to open it during class just so I can see his face

 

**Alex** : If he opens it in class I might actually shoot myself

 

**Samuel** : I’m in class and Washington is getting out his phone

 

**Alex** : Oh god

 

**Samuel** : He got a really confused look on his face and his scrolling up now

 

**Alex** : Fuck

 

**Samuel** : His eyes just got really wide and he slammed his phone down and then looked right at me and mouthed ‘i’m sorry’

 

**Lafayette** : That poor, poor man

 

**Samuel** : He’s picking his phone up again

 

**Samuel** : He’s typing

 

**Alex** : AJLKLAEF

 

**Washington** : Students, I apologize for what has happened in this chat. Please forgive me for thinking this was a good idea and any of yiur ckassmates who might have sent innapropriate pictures. Best Regards - G. Wash

 

**Alex** : IM SO SORRY SIR IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I MEANT TO SEND IT TO ANOTHER GC

 

**Washington** : I do not need to know the details

 

**Washington** : I am not going to speak of this in class, and I hope all of you will choose not too as well

  
  


\--

  
  


**Political Studies**

 

**Today** , _9:50am_

  
  


**George** : That was the most awkward hour of my life ever

 

**Samuel** : Agreed

 

**Alex** : He looked so uncomfortable 

 

**Peggy** : He had a rigth to be uncomfortable, he saw one of his students dicks

 

**Alex:**  rigth

 

**Eliza** : How about we all make a pact to never talk about this ever again

 

**Alex** : that sounds good to me

 

**Eliza** : rt

 

**Peggy** : rt

 

**George** : rt

 

**Samuel** : rt

 

**Thomas** : rt

 

**James** : rt

 

**Hercules** : rt

 

**John** : rt

 

**Lafayette** : rt

 

**Aaron** : rt

 

**Adrienne** : rt

 

**Angelica** : rt

 

**Charlie** : rt

 

**Washington** : rt

 

**Peggy** : duhq/awvgerdbvd 

 

**Peggy** : Hi Mr. Washington : - )

 

**Hercules** : Did you just put a smiley face on a nose

 

**Peggy** : ??

 

**Hercules** : shit I meant the other way around

 

**Peggy** : You got a problem

 

**Hercules** : Yes

 

**Peggy** : : - ) oh

 

**Peggy** : : - ) really?

 

**Peggy** : : - )

 

**Peggy** : : - )

 

**Peggy** : : - )

 

**Peggy** : : - )

 

**Peggy** : : - )

 

**Peggy** : : - )

 

**Hercules** : STOP

 

**Peggy** : : - )

 

**Peggy** : : - )

 

**Peggy** : : - )

 

**Peggy** : : - )

 

**Peggy** : : - )

 

**Peggy** : : - )

 

**Peggy** : : - )

 

**Peggy** : : - )

 

**Peggy** : : - )

 

**Peggy** : : - )

 

**Peggy** : : - )

 

**Peggy** : : - )

 

**Peggy** : : - )

 

**Peggy** : : - )

 

**Peggy** : : - )

 

**Peggy** : : - )

 

**Peggy** : : - )

 

**Peggy** : : - )

 

**Peggy** : : - )

 

**Peggy** : : - )

 

**Peggy** : : - )

 

**Washington** : Ms. Schuyler, woud you please stop?

 

**Peggy** : : - 0

 

**Peggy** : Yeah sure sorry sir

 

**Washington** : It is fine

 

**Washington** : If anybody has any questions about the class, I will be in my office after school today from 4:05 - 5:00. Feel free to stop by. Best Regards - G. Wash

 

**Angelica** : Does he sign all of his texts like that?

 

**Thomas** : I think he only signs the ones directed to all of us

 

**Angelica** : I guess that’s slightly less sad

 

**Lafayette** : Signing texts isn’t sad

 

**Angelica** : Your just saying that becuse uve got the hots for Washington

 

**Lafayette** : No i dont

 

**Adrienne** : U were staring at him all class

 

**Lafayette** : SHUT UP ADRI HE”S IN THIS CHAT

 

**Adrienne** : I know

 

**Adrienne** : If he reads this messages he’ll know and then you two will fuck

 

**Lafayette** : STOP TALKING

 

**Adrienne** : We’re texting

 

**Adrienne** : lmao

 

**Peggy** : how old is laf

 

**Adrienne** : 18

 

**Peggy** : then i’m all for this

 

**Peggy** : LAFAYETTE WANTS TO FUCK MR. WASHINGTON

 

**Lafayette** : FERME TA GUEULE

 

**Adrienne** : Peggy, spam it so he’ll see

 

**Lafayette** : NO DONT

 

**Peggy** : LAFAYETTE WANTS TO FUCK MR. WASHINGTON

 

**Peggy** : LAFAYETTE WANTS TO FUCK MR. WASHINGTON

 

**Peggy** : LAFAYETTE WANTS TO FUCK MR. WASHINGTON

 

**Peggy** : LAFAYETTE WANTS TO FUCK MR. WASHINGTON

 

**Peggy** : LAFAYETTE WANTS TO FUCK MR. WASHINGTON

 

**Peggy** : LAFAYETTE WANTS TO FUCK MR. WASHINGTON

 

**Peggy** : LAFAYETTE WANTS TO FUCK MR. WASHINGTON

 

**Peggy** : LAFAYETTE WANTS TO FUCK MR. WASHINGTON

 

**Peggy** : LAFAYETTE WANTS TO FUCK MR. WASHINGTON

 

**Peggy** : LAFAYETTE WANTS TO FUCK MR. WASHINGTON

 

**Peggy** : LAFAYETTE WANTS TO FUCK MR. WASHINGTON

 

**Peggy** : LAFAYETTE WANTS TO FUCK MR. WASHINGTON

 

**Peggy** : LAFAYETTE WANTS TO FUCK MR. WASHINGTON

 

**Washington** : Ms. Schuyler, this is the second time I’ve had to ask you to stop spamming> Please refrain from doing it again.

 

**Peggy** : You got it, Mr. Washington

 

**Washington** : Thank you

 

**Lafayette** : YGWD;SCYHCBKGDSAFLFGGI;UEKBJCHV FGEIDHAGEWYOIUGYFPRTIUWTGF7TP98OY;IGUFHVBCLA;.’/ F192078.`140\=,-e]popifjasdvhf

 

**Peggy** : LMAO

 

**Peggy** : I don’t even think he read the texts

 

**Lafayette** : BUT WHAT IF HE DID

 

**Peggy** : Calm down 

 

**Peggy** : If he did, it obviously doesn’t bother him cuz he didn’t get pissed

 

**Lafayette** : im gonna go die in calc bye

 

**Peggy** : audios

 

**Alex** : “audios”

 

**Alex** : nice try

 

**Peggy** : adios!!!!!!

 

**Peggy** : i meant adios111111111111111111111111111111111111

 

**Eliza** : audios

 

**Thomas** : Audios

 

**Charlie** : Audios

 

**George** : Audios

 

**Samuel** : Audios

 

**Washington** : Audios

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the rev squad gets drunk i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow another chapter so fast

**Political Studies**

 

**Today** ,  _ 6:58pm _

 

**Washington** : Hello students! Don’t forget you will need a laptop for class tomorrow. If you do not own one, please rent one from the library before first period. Best Whishes - G.Wash

 

**Samuel** : Whishes

 

\--

 

**Political Studies**

 

**Today** ,  _ 9:45pm _

 

**Alex** : im drunk’/

 

**John** : sameer

 

**John** : Samser4erndbf

 

**Alex** : take yilur tikme

 

**John** : Semen

 

**Alex** : semen

 

**John** : Same**

 

**Peggy** : It’s not even ten yet

 

**Peggy** : How are you this drunk already

 

**Washington** : How are you drunk at all? Neither of you are twenty-one. This is against the law.

 

**Alex** : shit fdwashingptpn caught us, johnnnnnnnnnnn

 

**John** : dont areest us p;s;jease

 

**Washington** : I won’t arrest you, but I do need to make sure you get home safely. Ms. Schuyler, do you have a drivers liscense?

 

**Peggy** : Yes siree

 

**Washington** : Could you please pick up Mr. Laurens and Hamilton and escourt them to their homes?

 

**Peggy** : You got it, d00d

 

**Peggy** : john where are you

 

**John** : lfyeteesssssssssss

 

**Peggy** : huh

**John** : baguettes

 

**Peggy** : Are you at a bakery?

 

**John** : non

 

**John** : were at oui oui hon hon bauguettes

 

**Peggy** : that doesnt help

 

**John** : wants to fujckd washingitonv 

 

**Peggy** : Lafayette’s??   
  


**Washington** : Wants to what?

 

**Peggy** : Nothing, Mr. Washington

 

**Peggy** : are you at Lafayette’s

 

**John** : oui oui

 

**Peggy** : Okay, I’m omw

 

**Washington** : I’m confused. Wants to what?

 

**Peggy** : Ignore it, Mr. Washington

 

**Peggy** : John I’ll be there in five

 

**Alex** : why is she staking to yu an c not mee

 

**John** : m ore sober n u

 

**Alex** : im mroe sobe than  laafyete

 

**Lafayette** : n olr ur          not

 

**Washington** : Lafayette, are you intoxicated too?

 

**Lafayette** : YE)E DISNT TELLL JNNEE WASHIN GDADDY WAAAAAS ON 

 

**Lafayette** : no mikster i am not drunjk

 

**Washington** : I’m not sure I believe you

 

**John** : “washingdaddy”

 

**Lafayette** : shikt fup jihn

 

**Alex** : wereeeeeeeeeeee gpnns be so embrssed in day

 

**Washington** : I’m embarassed /now/. You are in one of the top political classes of the state, and you act like this.

 

**Alex** : whhgt di ytu tonk otder poooiticians act;liek

 

**John** : tonk

 

**Hercules** : yoi geys didkmn t tel me       we were tesxmunrg

 

**Washington** : Another one. Great.

 

**Hercules** : is leggy gonna pick me deuo to ku 

 

**Alex** : wyut

 

**Hercules** : IS LEGGYY GONNA PICK ME DEUO TO KU

 

**Alex** : stip skreeking

 

**Washington** : Yes, Mr. Mulligan, Ms. Schuyler is going to pick you up too.

 

**Hercules** : ydyyyyyy

 

**Hercules** : she igfds verty nice and prety

 

**Peggy** : Thank you, herc. So are you.

 

**Hercules** : she dsaid  im preety

 

**Peggy** : ok boys get in the car and tell me ur adresses. We’re all going home.

 

**Alex** : noooooooooooooooooooo dont wanu gy hinw

 

**John** : jo hyme an ill ft u

**Alex** : thhvc johnny      ;ibe you <3333333333333333333333333333

 

**John** : <33333333333333 u 2

 

**Peggy** : Jesus christ

 

**Peggy** : I’m going to take them all home now. I hope they dont bother you too much, Mr. “washingdaddy”

 

**Washington** : Please refrain from calling me that.

 

**Peggy** : yeah sorry that was weird, i dont even want to fuck you like laf does

 

**Washington** : Excuse me?

 

**Peggy** : Bye sir!

 

\--

 

**Political Studies**

 

**Today** ,  _ 10:21pm _

 

**Thomas** : 

 

> **_Lafayette_ ** _ : YE)E DISNT TELLL JNNEE WASHIN GDADDY WAAAAAS ON  _
> 
>  
> 
> **_Lafayette_ ** _ : no mikster i am not drunjk _

 

**Thomas** : Can we discuss this?

 

**George** : Washingdaddy

 

**Samuel** : Oh my god

 

**Samuel** : Washingdaddy

 

**Aaron** : hhhhhhhh

 

**Aaron** : Everytime I open this chat, the situation gets worse

 

**George** : The second message in this chat is Hamilton’s dick, I don’t see how it can get much worse than that

 

**Aaron** : True

 

**Alex** : fikc you   gweorge and grr

 

**Samuel** : grr

 

**George** : Aaron Grr

 

**Aaron** : Gweorge King

 

**Alex** : my duck is buetofl

 

**Alex** : dikc

 

**Alex** : dick

 

**Washington** : Hamilton, I think its best you stop talking for a while.

 

**Washington** has muted  **Alex**

 

**Thomas** : I didn’t know you could do that

 

**Thomas** : That’’ll come in handy

 

**Angelica** : Yes, I’ll be able to mute you whenever you’re being a dick. 

 

**James** : He’ll be getting muted a lot.

 

**Thomas** : James, my best friend, you don’t think I’m a dick, do you?

 

**James** : No comment

 

**Thomas** : JAMES HOW DARE YOU I AM NEVER A DICK

 

**James** : :/

 

**Thomas** : JAMESSSS

 

**Charlie** : Why is Thomas crying

 

**Thomas** : James and angelica are saying I’m a dick

 

**Charlie** : Well, i mean

 

**Thomas** : CHARLIE

 

**Charlie** : They do have a point

 

**Thomas** : :QFIELDHFN;AISKG

 

**Thomas** : @Washington, do you think I’m a dick?

 

**Washington** : While I do believe your language is crude, you are not a “dick”.

 

**Thomas** : Thank you, Mr. Washington

 

**George** : He’s just saying that because you look like Lafayette, and he wants to fuck Lafayette

 

**Lafayette** : HW DOESD???!?!111111111111111111111111/1

 

**Washington** : I never said that.

 

**George** : He’s not denying it.

 

**Lafayette** : :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 

**Washington** has muted  **Lafayette**

 

**George** : ooooof

 

**Washington** : I’d prefer not to talk with an intoxicated student.

 

**George** : Lafayette’s gonna be so embarassed in the morning

 

**Eliza** : This is why underage people shouldn’t get drunk

 

**Angelica** : Eliza,,,,,

 

**Angelica** : You got drunk last weekend

 

**Eliza** : No, I got tipsy last weekend

 

**Angelica** : Same difference

 

**Samuel** : You guys are discussing things that are illegal in a chat with our teacherr

 

**George** : C’mon, Sam, I’m sure you’ve done something illegal before

 

**Samuel** : Nope

 

**Samuel** : I am innocent

 

**Peggy** : He is a beb

 

**Samuel** : I’m only two years younger than you

 

**Peggy** : A smol, precious beb

 

**Samuel** : I am not “smol”

 

**Peggy** : Your 5’3 accept it

 

**George** : You 5’3??

 

**George** : I was that tall in sixth grade

 

**Samuel** : Screw you

 

**George** : Your so sh0rt

 

**Charlie** : Stop shortshaming him

 

**Samuel** : Yeah stop shortshaming me

 

**Peggy** : Wait, wait, wait

 

**Peggy** : You know [that one vine](https://youtu.be/OUvZ4hWcEi8) where the guy is like “stop letting people walk all over you” and he’s stepping on the other guy???

 

**Samuel** : Uh no

 

**Peggy** : Oh

 

**Peggy** : Well I just thought that vine was very you and it’s important you know that

 

**George** : What vine am i

 

**Peggy** : [this one](https://youtu.be/sWDH0QVP3mc)

 

**George** : --_--

 

**George** : Your [this one](https://vine.co/v/i3Q6qItmvlh)

 

**Peggy** : *puts gun at your head* Answer the question, Katie

 

**James** : The moon landing is fake convince me otherwise

 

**Thomas** : You believe in the moon? Heh

 

**Peggy** : Thomas is i wanna be a cowboy baby

 

**Thomas** : No im not wtf

 

**Peggy** : Your already a cowboy, you Southern piece of  shit

 

**James** : im southern

 

**Peggy** : You different

 

**Peggy** : Your the FUCK my car

 

**James** : I feel like that one’s more burr

 

**Peggy** : It’s both of you

 

**Washington** : Martha, why are my students assigning eachother short video clips in the classroom  groupchat?

 

**Peggy** : LMAo

 

**Peggy** : Wrong chat, Mr. Washington.

 

**Washington** : Oh sorry, my apologies.

 

**Thomas** : . . .

 

**Thomas** : So who do you think Martha is

 

**Charlie** : His wife, probably

 

**Peggy** : Rip Lafayette, forever in our hearts

 

**John** : oui oui hon hon baguettes siys wifoo wont stoop homn

 

**Peggy** : You didn’t even spell Waifu right

 

**Peggy** : Also

 

**Peggy** : how do you know what Lafayette said

 

**John** : abukt mizon aburt miksion

 

**Peggy** : Are you with Laf again

 

**John** : yews

 

**Peggy** : Mr. Washintonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

 

**John** : shhh no tellin

 

**Wahington** : Mr. Laurens, are the other two with you as well?

 

**John** : yEs

 

**Peggy** : not it

 

**Washington** : I will not be sending anybody to retrieve them. They will have to deal with the consequences of their actions.

 

**John** : ;lnbib;b we gon partayyyyyyyyyyy

 

**Washington** has muted  **John**

 

**Washington** : I suggest you all go to sleep now.

  
**Washington** has muted all users

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMEBODY TEACH ME HOW TO END CHAPTER also maybe how to make them longer?? thaaaanks
> 
> also, kudos and comments are always apreciated. 
> 
> (idk how the fuck to spell apreciated)

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and idk how to end a chapter


End file.
